


Keeping Him Warm is Only Logical

by predilection



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/pseuds/predilection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy companion piece to the TOS episode "All Our Yesterdays" in which Spock and McCoy are trapped in the Sarpeidon ice age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Him Warm is Only Logical

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by muse_in_denial~ ♥

When McCoy comes to, he isn't aware of much of anything. Unsure of where he is, he has a blurry memory of Spock encountering someone amidst an ice storm, and a fading memory of not being able to support his own weight as he recognized the telltale signs of his body shutting down due to the cold. He recalls something about warm furs and stone walls of a cave, and remembers worrying about Jim. Beyond that, his thoughts are hazy and his body still feels numb.

He has a dream-like realization that he can't open his eyes or will his body to move, which he knows, in other circumstances, would be terrifying. Hell, it should terrify him since he knows what untreated frostbite can do to a man. He can tell his body is warmer than it was before, and he's not sure why until he notices the soft sound of a Vulcan heartbeat. It's only when he feels arms tighten around him that he comprehends that he's shivering and that the new sense of warmth he feels is, in fact, coming from Spock.

Some distant part of him registers that he should be trying to ascertain their injuries, but that part of him doesn't have a chance against the fact that his own body is battling the cold and trying desperately to keep him as barely awake as he is. Though his senses are sluggish and slow to react, he knows he's not dreaming when Spock shifts and he feels Spock's long fingers rub warm circles into his arms. McCoy is somewhat aware that this should be alarming, but instead it's almost... soothing.

He hears someone approaching.

"Zarabeth," Spock says.

"Is your friend alright?" a voice asks -- Zarabeth, McCoy assumes drowsily.

"He is not well," Spock replies, and then the fingers pressed against McCoy's biceps cease their movement. "And neither am I."

"What's wrong with you?" Zarabeth asks, concerned.

McCoy isn't able to determine anything about Spock's mental state from his tone of voice. "I appear to be... experiencing an emotional response."

"Your friend is ill. Isn't that a natural reaction to the circumstances?"

McCoy registers that his hair is being gently brushed off his forehead.

"Perhaps, but not for a Vulcan," Spock says at last. "I am being.... affected by this place."

McCoy can tell that Spock is genuinely worried, and though his doctor senses are tingling, he still doesn't have the energy to lift his head or open his eyes. Suddenly overwhelmed by the need to sleep, he doesn't hear what Zarabeth says next. He feels his awareness fading away again, only minutely aware of Spock's fingertips resting gently against his temple.

When he wakes again, he's no longer numb. He finds himself still wrapped in Spock's warm embrace, his hands rather embarrassingly curled into fists in the front of Spock's uniform. Though he'll never admit to it, before he rises to figure out where they are and what their condition is, McCoy allows himself a moment to enjoy the warmth of the unguarded Vulcan sleeping against him.


End file.
